Demons love
by Miirym
Summary: the shikon has been completed and the well has sealed itself leaving kagome in the past.what will happen when she meets up with hiei and youko. and who is this new person who is kidnapping anyone who has holy powers. sorry know i suck at writing summaries
1. Default Chapter

Kitsune: hey yall. as you know this is my first real fanfic and i am thankful to all the people that have reviewed. I decided to revise and redo some parts of it. mostly because when i looked back at my typing...it sucks. i had soo many typos that it wasnt funny. so here yall i hope you can read this one alil better. flames welcome, but i would aprecciate it if you would just tell me what you think is wrong with it and what you think would make it better. i hope you all enjoy

"Kagome we're here! Come on out!" yelled a woman with black hair put up in a high ponytail. "Wench hurry up or I'm gonna come in there and get you!" As soon as the youngman with dog yelled that a small girl popped her head out of the window of the house that he and the woman with the high ponytail was standing infront of. "Kagome-neechan told Rin to tell the baka hanyou that he can just wait til she is done. And Kagome-neechan told Rin to tell Sango-neesan that she was almost done and that she would be out in a few minutes." As Rin finished talking she started giggling.

The hanyou started to say something but was cut off by Sango. "Not now InuYasha. Rin-chan tell Kagome that we will be waiting for her out here." Rin smiled, "Rin will tell Kagome-neechan." Rin popped her head back into the window only to pop her head out again. "Oh! Sango-neesan can Kohaku-chan come with Shippo-chan and Rin to go play while you and Kagome-neechan go hunting for the herbs and the other supplies that you needed to get before leaving this afternoon?" Sango smiled at the little bungle of smiling energy, that was currently jumping up and down, known as Rin. "Of course he can go play Rin-chan. You children need to play as much as possible before we leave, because I'm afraid that you won't get a chance to play very much while we are traveling. Rin-chan did Sesshomaru-sama say that you could go out and play and then accompany us on this journey?"

Rin stopped jjumping and put her finger to her lips and looked like she was really trying to concentrate very hard. "Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that Kagome-neechan was going to be looking after Rin and that Rin was to listen to Kagome-neechan. Sesshomaru-sama also tell Rin that Rin was to behave and not trouble Kagome-neechan while he was gone. "

Sango was about to say something when Rin started giggling and disappeared into the house only to come running out with Shippo at her side. "Shippo! Rin! Get your tails right back in here tihs instant!" A familiar female voice came from inside the house.

Shippo and Rin ran behind Sango. "you guys had better go before Kagome comes out and gets you." Sango said as she tried not to laugh at the looks on the childrens faces. "But Sango..." InuYasha interrupted Shippo, "Go on brat. Sango told you to go on back and Kagome hollered for you two." Sango just started at InuYasha for a second. "Alright InuYasha, Sango. You two are right." Shippo said as he took Rin's hang and started walking towards the house. When they were nearly halfway to the house Rin turned around, "Bye Sango-neesan! Bye InuYasha-niisan! Rin will see you later!"

When they were both inside the house InuYasha turned to Sango. "What did the lil' brat mean when she said, 'Looks like Kagome-neechan found Rin's and Shippo-chan's present'?" Sango looked over at InuYasha with a confused look on her face. "When did Rin say that?" InuYasha looked from Sango to Kagome's house and then back to Sango. "After her and the brat turned around and started walking towards Kagome's house." InuYasha replied then looked down and started mumbling a bout confusing brats and slow wenchs.

A few minutes later InuYasha started towards the house, "The wench is taking to long..." He was abruptly stopped when a large boomerang landed on his head. "InuYasha don't you even think about trying to go in there and getting her. She will be out when she is done and is ready to come out." Sango scholded InuYasha as she put her boomerang back on her back. "Lady Sango how beautiful you are looking this fine day." A man with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and wearing monks garbs said as he walked up next to Sango. "Oh, hello Miroku..."

"HENTAI!"

SMACK

Shippo came out of the house once again with Rin at his side. At seeing an unconcious monk with a bright red hand print on the side of his face Shippo sighed then said "He'll never learn." as he shook his head. Rin giggled then whispered something to Shippo about her 'funny niisan' as Shippo couldn't help but giggle. "Rin...Shippo...you better get your tails in there and clean that mess up." Kagome said as she came out of the hut that Keade-baba and the villagers had built for her after Naraku had been defeated and the discovery that the well had sealed up leaving her trapped. She was wearing a red hoari and black hakumas that strangely resembles Sesshomaru's outfit only differnt colors.

"Hai Kaasan!" Both children said as they ran past Kagome into the hut. "Once you have it cleaned you can go play with Kohaku." Kagome yelled after the children. A "Hai" was heard from the hut.

"Since when did Sesshomaru's ward call you kaasan? Wait, you didn't mate with that bastard did you!" InuYasha yelled as he started sniffing Kagome trying to catch something on her scent. "Baka! No I haven't mated with Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she walked over to Sango and whispered to her. but load enough for the hanyou to hear. "Even though Sesshomaru-sama isn't hard on the eyes. Anf if I did mate with him, at least I would know that Shippo, Rin, myself and any other children, or pups, that we had would be taken care of. He really isn't as cold as he lets on to be,he is really quite caring. He would be a great otousan." At that statement InuYasha flew off the handle and started yelling about how he was going to slowly kill his bastard of a half brother. "Lady Kagome you have yet to tell us why Rin-chan called you kaasan. Since you have not mated with Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said after a few minutes of laughter at InuYasha's expense

Kitsune: well there yall go. i decided to stop at the same place but i hope that what i changed in it makes it better. you all know that i am letting my reviewers decide on what the pairins are gonna be. so here is the list and also ya are more then welcome to tell me what pairing that you would like if i havent got it listed.

well here ya are:

Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Kagome/ Hiei

Kagome/ Youko

Kagome/ no one

Yukina/ Inu-Yasha

Yukina/ Sesshomaru

Yukina/ Youko

Yukina/ No one

Sango/ Miroku

Sango/ Inuyasha

Sango/ Sesshomaru


	2. chapter 2

Kitsune: Hey yall! i am happy to present you with the new revised chapter two! I really hope that you guys like it. i really appreciate any hints or tips or corrections that you guys could give me. oh and as so many of my reviewers asked for this chapter is a bit longer. i am hoping that i will have a longer chapter 3 when i finish typing up the revised version. i really hope that all are enjoying my story. well here it is!

Last Time:

"Since when did Sesshomaru's ward call you kaasan? Wait, you didn't mate with that bastard did you!" InuYasha yelled as he started sniffing Kagome trying to catch something on her scent. "Baka! No I haven't mated with Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she walked over to Sango and whispered to her. but load enough for the hanyou to hear. "Even though Sesshomaru-sama isn't hard on the eyes. Anf if I did mate with him, at least I would know that Shippo, Rin, myself and any other children, or pups, that we had would be taken care of. He really isn't as cold as he lets on to be,he is really quite caring. He would be a great otousan." At that statement InuYasha flew off the handle and started yelling about how he was going to slowly kill his bastard of a half brother. "Lady Kagome you have yet to tell us why Rin-chan called you kaasan. Since you have not mated with Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said after a few minutes of laughter at InuYasha's expense.

This Time:

"Oh thats right, I haven't have I? Well you see while we were in the house Rin asked me why Shoppo was a full blooded youkai and I am a full blooded human, yet I am Shippo's kaasan. Well I told her that I adopted him. Sorta like Sesshomaru-sama did with her. So she asked if she could all me kaasan since she didn't have one." Kagome said as she hoisted her paick onto her back. Miroku looked at kagome for a moment. "Lady Kagome how did Rin-chan know that Shippo was a youkai? The only ones who can really tell the full blooded from the half breeds, when they are in humanoid form, are preists and preistesses. I could understand if he had not been under the illusion of a normal human boy, but he was, and has been since we first met her." Kagome just shrugged. "She sensed his aura, just as i did. Had Inu-baka not had the puppy ears she would have knew he was a half demon before we told her. And before anyone says anything, she can sense aura because she is a Miko. She could be a very powerful Miko if she is trained properly."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she watched everyone's mouths hit the gound. "Oh come on guys. Don't tell me that you didn't sense her aura? Miroku you should have been able to sense it better then anyone else. Why haven't you?" At that Miroku flushed "Uhh...well you see...its like..."He was interrupted by Sango. "Kagome you know he has been so distracted by every single young woman that crosses his path to sense anything that don't come from a beautiful young woman." Kagome couldn't help but laught as Miroku's face turned beat red and he looked to the ground with his hand to the back of his head. kagome looked over at Sango and gave an evil smile. "Well Sango... we all know Miroku's reason now, so tell us whats yours? Tell us why you haven't sensed her Miko powers like you did with me." Sango flusheted and suttered for a moment. "Umm...I...it's like this..."Kagome shook her head and gave Sango a know it all smile. "See Sango...you have been so distracted with trying to keep Miroku away from other women so that you can keep him all to yourself, so you didn't even notice either." Sango blushed and started fiddling with a tie on he demon slayer outfit.

Kagome looked from the blusheing Sango to Miroku, who was starring at Sango in shock, to InuYasha who was rolling on the ground laughing. "What about you InuYasha? Oh nevermind I know what your reason is." Kagome said as she just looked at InuYasha with an expression that looked like the one that Sesshomaru always wears. "And what is my reason wench!" InuYasha gound out , his anger quickly rising. Kagome couldn't help but smirk. "Why your mate Kikyo of course. I mean a mate that is a clay pot does have to have alot of attention." InuYasha stared at Kagome in shock for a moment. His anger was quickly rising to the point that he didn't care what he did. "How the hell did you know that me ane Kikyo had mated wench!" He demandedas he pinned Kagome to a nearby tree, holding her firmly in place by her neck. "Your actions prove it, so i don't have to explain how i know anything to you. I didn't know that you would go so far as to sink so low as to mate a clay pot who just wants to drag you to hell with her to avenge her living life when it wasn't even you that killed her! You are nothing to me." Kagome said as a fire seemed to ignite in Kagome's bright blue eyes as she stared into InuYashas ember eyes. At Kagome's reply InuYasha tightened his hand around her neck almost to the point of suffocating her. "You will tell me what I want to know wench!" InuYasha growled out as his eyes began to bleed red even as tetsuiga rested against his side.

Kagome put her hands around his as she glared at him then slowly began to push his hand back away from her neck. "You do not own me InuYasha. I am my own person." She tightened her hand around his wrist as her purifing powers encased her hands and she used it to blast InuYasha back into a tree. "You bitch! Your just a damn ningen. Your not even worthy of living!" InuYasha yelled as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. Kagome laughed a bit. "No InuYasha it is you that isn't worthy of living. For the past 6 years i have been coming here and i took all of the slurs that you threw towards me. I forgave you over and over, never once asking anything of you. You took and took from me, and not once did i take anything from you. At least I know what I am. I'm not a little of that and alittle of this...I am full blooded human..." Miroku and Sango stared at what was going on, shock evident on both their faces. Never before had they saw Kagome this angry or act like this towards InuYasha. Both of them were froze to the spot where they stood from the current events. InuYasha let out a menacing growl as he charged once again at Kagome, only to be thrown back by a powerful barrier. "Don't underestimate me InuYasha. I am stronger then you know." Kagome warned him as he started to charge her barrier again. "You can't lie to me bitch. Your just a weak copy of what Kikyo was. You are weak, weak do you hear me!" Kagome sighed and looked over at Sango and Miroku and then her gaze went to the west. "No InuYasha, you are wrong. I am not a copy of Kikyo. Nor am i weak. While you were off with that clay whore, I was off training with Sesshomaru-sama or the other Lords. Thanks to them I am strong enough to acomplish my dream..With the Shikon no Tama joined with my body again, I don't have to worry about a demon trying to get it. I am what I am soposed to be." Kagome explained as her gaze never left the west. All the while InuYasha circled her barrier trying to find a weak spot.

"Keh. You are lying to yourself and to everyone else. You are just a copy, and once I kill you Kikyo will be human once more. With all of the powers that rightfully belong to her." InuYasha growled out while he tried to attack her barrier again. Once again Kagome sighed and shoook her head, "InuYasha you disappoint me. Alexis, Cerin please bring my things. I have a feeling that i will need them." Kagome said as her eyes drifted from the west over to the woods just lightly to her left. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then to the woods where Kagome's gaze fell. "Kagome no one is there..." Sango started to say, but stopped when she saw a larger then normal wolf with midnight black fur and ice blue tipped ears and turquoise eyes walk out of the dense underbrush and over towards Kagome. On the wolfs back was a large bow, that was all black except for the hand grip and the tips and they were silver, and a quiver of black arrows with pure silver tips that seemed to glow blue from the purifying engery that were put into them. Around the wolfs neck hung a belt that held many various small throwing daggers and other concealable weapons such as a steel fan, throwing stars, and fighting chopsticks. A fox, almost the size of a normal wolf with snow white fur and red tipped ears and fire red eyes, slowly followed the wolf from the underbrush and strapped on its back was a set of double katanas in black sheaths with a silver and red hand protectors and silver insignias strapped to its back.

"Alexis my katanas please." Kagome turned her eyes to the fox as she smiled. "Kagome that is a kitsne just like Shippo! You'll purify her if she brings your katanas to you!" Sango called out as she ran and tried to catch the fox before she got to Kagome's barrier. Alexis easily avoided Sango as she made a leap towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku let out a gasp as they saw Alexis hit the barrier, but to their surprise she passed right through. Kagome smiled as the fox landed at her feet. Kagome let her hand rub the top of the kits head as her hands were surrounded with her miko powers.

To no avail Kagome tried to control the sudden giggles that fought to break free as she saw the look on everyones faces. "Did you honestly think that i would purify my own wards? Cerin would you be a dear and bring my other things please." Cerin nodded as he started walking towards the barrier.

Not willing to let this opportunity slip through his claws, charged at Cerin. "If I can't hurt you physically then i will hurt you emotionally!" Before he could strike Cerin, Kagome unsheathed her katanas and moved with a demons speed to deflect InuYasha's attack with her own. Cerin quickly moved to where Alexis stood. "That was really stupid Inu-baka!" Kagome growled out as she shifted her feet til she was in a fighting stnace that resembled the stance that Sesshomaru always used.

"Why don't you calm down InuYasha and go play with your clay pot, oh but don't forget to wet her down. She might get brittle and crack." Kagome taunted as Miroku walked over to InuYasha and started softly talking to him.

InuYasha's POV

'Why that little whore. Who does she think she is. Soon mine and Kikyo's plan will be in affect then I can kill he rnake my love whole again. Then I will no longer be holding a dead corpse that smells of death and dirt." I thought as I saw Miroku walking towards me. 'Oh what does he want...probably going to try to calm me down. Keh!"

"Inuyasha, you must calm yourself. It isn't worth you and Lady Kagome fighting. If we are going to be traveling together, why not at least try to get along with Lady Kagome." Miroku sais as he put his hand on my sholder. 'Get along with that weak bitch. Hello no. But for now I have to follow Kikyo's plan. Soon Kagome will be completely alone. I will kill everyone that is close to her, and ill start with those damn brats! Then i will slowly kill her...' I thought as a smile came to my lips. "Your right Miroku, we should try to get along." I said as Miroku's serious face turned to one of surprise then joy.

Normal POV

Miroku looked from InuYasha to Kagome with a smile on his face. He patted InuYashas sholder friendly. "Thats how to do it InuYasha." InuYashas smile just widened alittle bit as he looked over at Kagome and then to her house where Shippo and Rin were.

Kagome's POV

'Why is he smiling like that? He only smiles like that when he is in a battle and he is winning. What could he be planning?' I though as Miroku talked animatedly to Sango. I quickly slipped my katana's back into their sheaths and strapped them onto my back so that they form a 'X'. I grabbed up my special belt Sesshomaru-sama had made for me. So that i would have a wide variety of small weapons to use for close combat and hand to hand. In case my katanas are not in my hands, a few other daggers and another steel fan. I quickly tuck a few of my concealable weapons in the folds on my hakuma and haori.

'I have to be ready for anything that he tries..."

Normal POV

"Alexis, Cerin change into your humanoid forms please." Kagome said as she gathered her hair and quickly braided it. Alexis' form quickly shifted from the fox to the form a teenager that come to about Kagome's sholder and just a bit shorter then Shippo. Cerin shifted forms a few moments after Alexis and then stood behind Alexis and was a good head taller then Kagome.

"Kagome-sama will we be leaving soon?" "Is that hanyou coming with us?" "He stinks of death and clay." "What about the monk and taijiya?" "Is Sesshomaru-sama coming with us?" "Kagome-sama I miss Sesshomaru-sama!" Both Alexis and Cerin bombarded Kagome with questions and comments until Kagome had to put her hand over both of her wards mouths to silence them. "Shhh you to, you gota give me time to answer. So only one question or comment at a time. We will be leaving this afternoon so that we can make our rounds andtakes care of any demons thats is making trouble. As for the hanyou, InuYasha, he can if he wants to. We will not discuss what he smells of right now. I really do hope that Sango and Miroku come, otherwise i would be really lonely. Oh gosh, stupid me you don't know them yet. Introductions in a minute. And as for Sesshomaru-sama, he is away on business in the Eastern Lands. You will see him soon Alexis. I miss him to." Alexis smiled and tried not to laugh as Kagome realized that no one knew who they were. "Sango, Miroku, InuYasha this is ALexis and Cerin, my two young but powerful wards. Cerin, Alexis these are my traveling comapanion, InuYasha. Andmy dear friends that are more like family, Sango and Miroku."

Cerin grabbed Alexis and pulled her back into some bushes so that they were out of sight. As soon as they were in the busesh two bodies attached themselves to Kagome as she got off balance and fell to the ground. "Kaasan! Kaasan!" Shippo and Rin said in between giggles and pants. "Whats wrong!" Kagome said as she managed to sit up. Both teenagers sat up and smiled. "Nothing kaasan. We just came to tell you that we're done, and that we are gonna get Kohaku so we can go play and stuff." Shippo said as Rin just bobbed her head in agreement.

Shippo's smile faded from his face as he sniffed the air. His tail bristled as he looked to the bushes. "Come out demons, I know your there!" Shippo said as he moved towards the bushes that Alexis and Cerin were hid in.

Shippo's eyes widened as a blush came accross his cheeks when a kitsune about his age with longb lack hair tied back into a braid and fire red eyes, stepped out of the bushes cautiously. "Cerin he knows you there. Quit being stubborn and come out." Alexis said as she turned to the bushes and then back to Shippo with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Shippo's POV

'I didn't know that one of the demons I sensed was a girl. A cute girl at that...What am I thinking! She could be out to hurt my kaasan. Sides I'm to young to be thinking about stuff like that.' I thought as I watched the kitsune closely as she talked with someone named Cerin, who was still in the bushes. 'I know he is a ookami. I can smell his scent all over the kitsune. His scent shouldn't be there!"

'Oh and who's scent should be there? And what do you mean to young! Your Inu-bakas age!"

'mine...Wait a minute! Who the heck are you? Yea your right. I am about InuYashas age, but I'm in the body of a teenager.'

'I'm your concious.'

'Hey I remember you! You were the one that convinced me that my kaasan was good and for me to give her the part of the Shinkon no Tama that I stole from her. But why have you started talking to me again?'

'Well two reasons.'

'And those two reasons are?'

'Well one reason is that you are attracted to this girl, and the other one is that you are old enough to take a mate. And your youki has chosen this girl as the one it wants.'

'But she is probably a fourth of my age! I can't mate with her! Yes I am old enough to take a mate, but surely it is not her.'

'Shippo no baka! You aren't a baby and neither is she! Look to her aura. Seems that your not the only one who is keeping something from everyone.'

'What... what do you mean?'

'Well gotta go. Buh bye!'

'Hey wait a minute!'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the melodic sound of the kitsunes laughter. She was laughing at the ookami that was still behind the bushes.

Normal POV

"Cerin you better come on out before he comes in and kicks your ookami butt. Cause if I can kick your butt then he defently can. He does travel with Kagome-sama. So he has got to be strong. Are you scared of him Cerin? its because he is a kitsune aint it!" Alexis teased the poor ookami, Cerin, that was still hid in the bushes.

"Alexis you know I ain't scared. And I'm not afraid of any kitsne. Sides no kitsune can beat me. Not you or even the great Youko himself! In fact the only reason that Youko is a theif is because he is to scared to fight anyone." Cerin said as Alexis' eyes narrowed and moisture began to gather at the edge of her fire red eyes. "His best skill is running away. He even ran away from you and your kaasan! He is a coward." Cerin sneered as he walked out from behind the bushes. "Cerin take it back! Take it back! My uncle Youko didn't run away from me and kaasan! Your wrong. My uncle Youko is the strongest in the world! I hate you, I have you Cerin!" Alexis screamed affectively getting the attention of Kagome and the others as they had been talking to another. Before anyone knew what was happened Alexis launched herself at Cerin.

"Alexis get off Cerin this instance!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to where the teenagers were fighting. Before she could get to the fight, Shippo had already grabbed Alexis around the waist and was trying to pull her off Cerin. "Take it back!" "NO! He is a coward and thats the truth! He showed how much of a coward he was when he ran away from your kaasan!" Cerin yelled as Shippo finally pulled Alexis off him. "Calm yourself. You won't avenge your uncle's name if you run blindly into battle. You have to think things through. Plan out a strategy. You have to outwit your opponent. You should know that by now." Shippo whispered softly so only the kitsune he held in his arms could hear him.

At hearing Shippo's voice so close to her ear, Alexis blushed and then looked towards the ground and nodded as she whispered back, "Your right, I shouldn't hae jumped in without thinking it over first." Shippo nodded and loosened his hold on her waist. "Your name is Alexis, right?" She looked at him alittle bit over her sholder. "Yes I am Alexis. But who are you?" This time it was Shippo's turn to blush. "I'm Shippo." She smiled then looked over to where Kagome was scolding Cerin for what he had said.

Kitsune: Well thats all for now folks. i should have Ch. 3 revised soon and posted up here. and i promise you guys that i wont dissappear for months on end like i did before. I am also tryping up a preview of the next story that i am going to be puttin on here. when i get it done i would really love it if you would stop by and leave a review and tell me what you think and if i should even try to finish writting it. well ill let yall go so that i can get back to typing up the next chapter! see ya next time! and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Kitsune: well guys this is the revised chapter 3 of my story. i hope that yall are likin my revised better. well on with the story.

Last time:

At hearing Shippo's voice so close to her ear, Alexis blushed and then looked towards the ground and nodded as she whispered back, "Your right, I shouldn't hae jumped in without thinking it over first." Shippo nodded and loosened his hold on her waist. "Your name is Alexis, right?" She looked at him alittle bit over her sholder. "Yes I am Alexis. But who are you?" This time it was Shippo's turn to blush. "I'm Shippo." She smiled then looked over to where Kagome was scolding Cerin for what he had said.

This time:

"Whats going on?" Sango said as she put her arm around Rin's shoulders. Kagom sighed then looked over to sango as Cerin hung his head in shame. "Shippo dear, can you make sure that Alexis doesn't try to kill Cerin for his rude comments again while I try to explain this." Kagome said as she looked over to Shippo as a tired smiles cam to her face. Shipoo just nodded as his hands slipped down her from her waist and he took her hand in his and held it softly yet firmly.

At seeing this Kagome turned back to Sango and began her story. "Sango as I told you these are my wards. They havebeen under my care for the past three years. They are the heirs to the Northern and Southern lands. Remember that time that i was summoned to attend some meetings with the Taiyoukais and their mates, three years ago. I had to go to the Central lands where i met with the Taiyoukais and their mates as well as some of the most powerful mikos. Well as you know the sidcussions can go on for days, but each days meetings were realitively short. So after the meetings each day I would go for a walk in the surrounding forest with ... a friend. Well on the last day of the meetings my friend and I were walking through the forest as we alwayd did, until we heard the sounds of battle. So naturally Sesshomaru-sama and myself ran to where the sounds of battle were coming from..." She was rudely interrupted by InuYasha. "You were walking in the forest ALONE with Sesshomaru! What were you thinking. He could have killed you or worse!" Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Okay InuYasha for one Sesshomaru-sama helped us defeat Naraku. Two he has only tried to kill you, and the only times that he did try to kill me was because of you! The third reason is because he has saved my life so many times, all of which you had left me to die or be mated to Naraku over your precious Kikyo! Last but defently not least he has honor and he may seem cold on the outside but he doesn't turn his back on the people that he trusts and has earned his respect!" By that time Kagome waws nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked around alil bit and saw that all the demons had their hands covering their ears in pain at her loud screaming. "Uhh...kaasan..." Shippo tentively said as he brought his hands away from his ears. "Oh, I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to scream like that." Kagome flushed as Sango spoke up. "Kagome finish telling what you were saying before InuYasha interrupted you." As she spoke she readied her bone boomerang, promising a world of hurt to the next person that interrupted Kagome's tale.

A slight nod from everyone signaled Kagome to continue. "Well as I was saying Sesshomaru-sama and myselfheard the sounds of battle so we went to check it out. When we got there, we saw the Taiyoukai of the North and South fighting against a small army of lesser demons. So Sesshomaru-sama and myself joined the fight..." Once again Kagome was cut off, but this time it was by sango. "OH Kagome! Is that why you were gone that extra month? Kagome how bad were you hurt!"

"Sango calm down. I wasn't hurt, other then a few scratches, thanks to Sesshomaru-sama and the Southern Taiyoukai. However, the Southern Taiyoukai took a fatal blow that was meant for me. He used his body as a living sheild. So Sesshomaru-sama, myself, and the Northern Taiyoukai finished out the battle. After we went to see if we could save the Southern Taiyoukai, when a tainted purifying arrow hit the Northern Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru-sama went to try to find the assassin, but he couln't find the scent or even a traves of the assassin. I tried to do everything I could think of to help them but nothing i did worked. The Taiyoukai of the South was the one that was injuried the worst , however before he died he made me promise to look after his child. The Taiyoukai of the North heard what the Southern Taiyoukai made me promise, so he did like wise and made me promise to look after Cerin, of the north, and Alexis, of the South.

Shippo quickly let go of Alexis' hand and went down on one knee infront of her. "I'm sorry M'lady. Please forgive me." Alexis looked down at Shippo with an aggervated look on her face. "You don't have to bow to me. I never liked it when people call me M'lady. Geez I aint some stuck up old woman. Alexis will do just fine Shippo." Alexis said as she pulled Shippo up and smiled at him.

Everyone laughed as they saw the blush that crossed Shippo's face. Sango covered her mouth as a few giggles threatened to escape as she looked down at Rin. Sango let her hand fall to her side as a soft smile crossed her face as she saw that Rin had fallen asleep with her head on Sango's shoulder. However her eyes fluttered open as InuYasha started yelling again. "You baka! You agreed to take care of even more brats! First it was Shippo then it was that bastard's ward and now those two damn brats! Are you trying to slow us down!" Everyone sighed as Kagome glared at InuYasha. "InuYasha its not like we are searching for the Shikon no Tama anymore. It's complete and back in my body. The only thing we really have to do is come up with an appropiate wish, and when the right times comes we will do just that." Kagome said as she turned her gaze from InuYasha to Cerin as she started petting his tail absent mindedly.

"Kaasan, Rin and me are gonna go get Kohaku so we can have some fun before we start traveling again. Is it alright if Alexis comes?" Shippo said as Rin bobbed her head and added in, "and Cerin to!" Kagome smiled at Rin then she looked from Alexis to Cerin. "Are you two over that little episode and friends again?" Cerin and Alexis looked over at eaach other and nodded then nodded at Kagome. "Alright. Then you all can go have fun. But remember don't go to far into the woods. Becareful." Kagome warned him as she pulled Rin and Shippo to her and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She had to laugh as a bright pink blush crossed Sihppo's face. "Kaasan..." Shippo said then just smiled and gave her a tight hug where he picked her off the ground. "Love you kaasan." He said as he placed her feet back down on the ground. Kagome's eyes started to gather water as she smiled and replied. "I love you to Shippo. Now you troublemakers get outta here and go have some fun." Rin and Shippo nodded and started walking towards where Sango's house was. They stopped not to far away from the rest of the group to wait for Cerin and Alexis. When Alexis and Cerin started to follow them, they were pulled backwards. "What is it Kagome-sama?" Alexis asked as she looked over her sholder at Kagome. "You two forgot something." With that she gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheeek. A soft blush covered Cerin's face as Alexis and Kagome giggled. "Now you can go. Have fun." They nodded and ran to where Rin and Shippo stood.

When the four teenagers dissappeared around Kagom's house, Kagome and the others started walking down a small well walked trail to the clearing where the herbs that were needed grew. They walked in silence until Miroku said, "Lady Kagome, why are you wearing a hoari and hakuma instead of a kimono?" InuYasha looked from where he was schowling, "Yea, why are you wearing a guys outfit. You have always dressed in your stupid school outfit. Keh if the colors weren't black and red and you had armor I would say that you got your outfit from Sesshomaru." At that statement Kagome just looked to the trees as if she saw something very interesting. Sango had to stiffle a grin because she knew that Sesshomaru had in fact given that outfit to her along with armor that was nearly identical to his. He had also given her her other ones like the one she wore, in a many different colors and a wide variety of beautiful kimonos. "Wench don't tell me that you actually got that from him!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome looked over at him. She started to say something when they finally walked into the clearing. "InuYasha I do not have to tell you where I got anything. You have a mate so don't try to control me." InuYasha's eyes started to bleed red as they hear Alexis and Rin shouting. "Sango-neesan/Sango-sama! Kaasan/Kagome-sama!"

Everyone was still in schock as a screaming Rin and Alexis came running out of some bushes not far behind them. Kagome Instantly ran to the girls with Sango not far behind her. "Rin, Alexis whats wrong? Where's Shippo and Cerin.? Are you two okay?" Kagome said as both girls buried their faces in Kagom's chest. "RIn wheres Kohaku...? Please tell us what happened!" Sango placed her hand on Rin's shoulder as she talked to them. Both girls looked up at Kagome and Sango. Rin started to talk, "We..were.." Alexis interrupted her because she was still out of breathe. "We had just made it to a good clearing for us to play around in and we were running around chasing each other when a large spider youkai came out of no where. When the boys saw the spider youkai they pushed Rin and me back into the bushes and told us to run and get help." Kagome's and Sango's eyes widened alil bit both of them somewhat thinking about the large spider youkai.

Kagome's POV

My legs nearly buckled as I heard Alexis say that a large spider youkai came upon them. For a second I slipped off into my own thoughts. 'Spider...could it be Naraku? No we killed him...but he has deceived us onces before into thinking that he was dead. Could he have done it again... no I was sure we killed him. I have to get to my kit!' I snapped out of my trance and looked over at Sango who seemed to be in as much shock as I was.

Normal POV

A horrible scream was hear coming from the direction that the girls had come from a few moments before. "It came from the direction that Shippo and them are!" Kagome cried otu as she took off running in the direction that the scream had come from.

InuYasha's POV

'Just as planned. Well almost. The girls got away. Oh well I will just have to take care of that.' A smile came to my lips as I watched Kagome and Sango stand in shock until that scream. 'That didn't sound like the brats...maybe someone else got caught in the way. Oh well not my problem...OH SHIT! She can't go yet. She will get there before he finishes the job!' My eyes widened as Kagome took off running at nearly unhuman speeds. I quickly darted after her.

Normal POV

"Kagome! Don't run off like that you stupid wench! You could get killed!" InuYasha yelled as he caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look at him. "Don't just rup and fucking run off like that! What the hell are you thinking! Do you want to die?" Kagome growled as her bangs covered her eyes. "InuYasha...let go of me. Shippo needs me! What do you care if I get killed. If i do at least your precious lil Kikyo will ger her soul back. Thats what you want, aint it! Kagome growled louder as her voice became icier then the worst blizzard and the expression on her face matched the sound in her voice.

InuYasha's POV

'That shoudl be enough time for the youkai to do his job! So I don't have to hold her here anymore.' The plan quickly ran through my head again. 'Soon my love...soon you and I will be together truely. Soon you will be that eager warm woman I once held.' I had to turn slightly so that the folds of my hakurma covered my growing erection at the thought of Kikyo's warm responsive body under mine once again. ( -gags- oh god thats nasty...please dont kill me! )

Normal POV

InuYasha growled and released Kagome. "You stupid bitch. Go ahead and get yourself Killed. Then this world will once and for all be rid of your weak exsistance. And my Kikyo will be whole once again." He turned and raced off to where he knew Kikyo was waiting for him. Kagome turned back to her original direction and started running as fast as she could. Kagom's heart skipped a few beats as she heard another scream only this one sounded as if something had died in terrible agonizing pain. She couldn't tell weither it was one of the boys or if the boys had managaed to kill the spider youkai.

Kagome's POV

'Shippo, Cerin, Kohaku...if anything happens to any of them I'll never forgive myself. If that spider youkai has touched a single hair on their heads, he is going to die a very painful death...by my hands." I through as i got a huge burst of energy that seemed to propell me to get to kit faster.

Normal POV

Kagome ran into the clearing still halfway in her thoughts as three bodies appeard infront of her, she came out of her thoughts of slowly butchering anyone who dared touch her kit. "Kaasan/ Kagome-sama/ Kagome-neesan!" They yelled as she run into the clearing. They all ran to Kagome and each one of them wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "Shippo...Cerin...Kohaku..."Kagome said as she hugged them tightly and placed a loving kiss on their forheads.

"Hiei...what have you found here?" A low husky voice said from the shadow of a tree top. A deep "Hn" was the only reply heard.

Kitsune: YES I FINALLY FINISHED IT! well at least this chapter. oh boy my hands are hurting. i managed go type all that in an hour...well im going to bed now. hope you all enjoy this new revised chapter 3 of demons love. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsune: Hey guys, hoped yall liked my last revised chapter. cause heres another one. and like i said i will be deleting the author notes once i get all 5 chapters revised and begin to work on chapter 6. and for those who are wondering what this story is really about...you will see. i can promise you that i do have something that i am working up to. i don't know how long it will take to get there, but i hope that i don't loose to many reviewers in the process of getting there. and please if you have any suggestions or you see something i have gotten wrong please tell me. i really want to know what you guys think would make this story better. and ideas for the story is also welcome. cause i know that i will be running short before to long. thanks well on with the story.

Kagome quickly released the boys as she heard voices behind her. She turned and unsheathed her katanas as she faced the direction in which the voices came from. "Show yourselves. I know you both are demons." One of the voices, a deep and husky one, just chuckled. "But what would be the fun in that?" Kagome's eyes narrowed alil bit. "Your a kitsune, one of the more powerful ones at that. Why would you have to hide. Afraid a young miko and three children would defeat you?" She easily taunted as she used what Shippo and Alexis had taught her about the egos of kitsunes. "Of course not. I just do not wish for you to faint at the sight of me." The kitsune easily replied plainly enjoying the verybal sparring. "Oh, are you really that ugly?" Kagomesaid in a fake shocked voice. A growl was heard from the unknown kitsune. "Nay, nay quite the contrary. Many woment find it hard to refuse my charm and good looks" He easily calmed his youki that had flared for a moment at her insult to his looks.

"Ha ha. If i can refuse Lord Sesshomaru's amazing charm then refusing yours will be a piece of cake." She laughed as the boys all moved back from her. "Woman, I seriously doubt that you know the Lord Sesshomaru. You may have seen him but that is all. He detests humans. Especially human women." At this both Shippo and Cerin stepped up. "You are the one that doesn't know Sesshomaru-sama!" Cerin yelled as Shippo growled and then said, "Lord Sesshomaru helped train her. He also helped her defeat the evil Naraku, Sesshomaru-sama has saved her life many times, and she has saved his life a couple times!"

Kagome gave a smile to her two boys as she moved in front of them again. "Now show yourselves before I have to make you."

The other demon quietly spoke up. "I doubt you could make us if you wanted to." Kagome's eyes widened a little bit as the voice of the other demon shook her to the core. She didn't know why or how but she remembered that voice from somewhere. Some how it made her feel safe and content. A few minutes passed as Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts and her anger rose as she covered her uncertainty with anger, his comment only made her anger spike even more.

Shippo and Cerin just covered their eyes as they felt Kagome's energy rise. Before anything could happen the husky voice of the kitsune said, "You heard the Lady. Hiei let us show ourselves." as he jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet in front the tree he had just been standing in. Kagome watched the kitsune as he stood with pride out in the sunlight as it filtered through the treetops. Kagome looked the kitsune over carefully. She was somewhat in awe of his beauty. Like Sesshomaru he had long silver hair, and beautiful shade of golden colored eyes. However he had a shorter tail then Sesshomaru did, and he also had a kawaii pair of ears on the top of his head.

The kitsune turned from her to face where his companion was still hidden in the shadows. She quickly looked to the three boys behind her and softly whispered. "Boys listen to me. I need you all to do something very important for me. Cerin, I need you to go and find Sesshomaru-sama. He should be around the eastern boarder. Since you are the fastest. I really need you to go as fast as you possibly can. Kohaku, Shippo I need you two to go get Sango and Miroku. They should be closer then Sesshomaru-sama, I'll get their attention and then when I give you the signal run as fast as you can. Because for some reason i can't raise my shield right now." Kagome finished as she heard the kitsune teasing the other one. "Come on out Hiei its just two humans...one which is a very attractive young lady, a kitsune, and a ookami. Don't tell me that your scared."

Shippo stared at his kaasan for a moment. "Kaasan!" Kagome looked back at Shippo as the other kitsune looked at him as well. Shippo lowered his voice and whispered. "Let me stay and help you." Kagome just smiled "Thank you, but i need you to do as i asked of you. That means going with Kohaku." Kagome turned and looked at the kitsune again quickly discouraging any arguments that Shippo might have.

Youko's POV

'Why would that kit call her kaasan? Sure she can't be his kaasan. He's a kitsune through and through and she is a human all the way. Has she adopted this kit? Interesting. She is even protecting the ookami. A nice riddle all wrapped up in that delicous little body of hers.

-Is that all you think of Fox!-

And whats wrong with that? I say you would talk more if you thought of that more often. I do need to find you a woman Hiei before you are to old or before I start thinking that you prefer males.

-Like you fox? You don't care weither it is a wench or not.-

Hehe. Well at least I know what I want.

Hiei's POV

'A miko that protects youkai and humans. A miko that befriends youkai. Could she be the miko that possesses the Shikon jewel?'

Normal POV

"Fox you better tell your friend to come out before I make him." Kagome told the kitsune as she slipped into one of the many stances that Sesshomaru had taught her. "I doubt that you could wench." Hiei said as he sped forward with his katana drawn. Kagome barely had time to blcok his attack then used her other katana to try to slash Hiei. "Now!" She yelled as she continued to block and dodge Hiei's attacks.

With Shippo and Kohaku

"Sango! Miroku! Kaasan needs you!" Shippo shouted as he caught their scent.

Sango was still in the same spot, but on her knees with Miroku standing behind her. On one side of her Alexis sat and the on the other is where Rin sat. Sango held onto Alexis' arm tightly, when Alexis heard Shippo shout. She started trying to get her arm free. "Sango-sama let me go!" Sango just tightened her grin on the girl's arm.

"Neechan...is that you?" Sango looked up from where she had been starting and watched as Kohaku came running through the bushes not far behind Shippo. "Neechan we have to hurry! Kagome-neechan is alone fighting two demons!" Kohaku said as he fell to his knees from lack of breath. Sango jumped up and ran to her brother as she made sure he was alright. Before anyone could do anything Alexis shot off running in the direction that the boys had just came from, and the direction that the clearing was. Shippo was the first to start running after her.

With Cerin

Sesshomaru landed his cloud as he entered the forest. He was on his way to Kagome's village to pick up Rin. He stopped around as he felt a familiar presence coming towards him fast. As he felt it getting closer he tensed his body unconciously.

Without warning Cerin ran from behind a tree and collided with Sesshomaru. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked as Cerin shook his head to straighten himself out. "Sesshomaru-sama you have to come with me. Kagome-sama sent me to look for you! She was fighting with a demon when I left, but there were two. She is in trouble!" Cerin said so fast that it was a miracle that Sesshomaru understood what he was saying at all. (A/N: seriously he lives with Rin how could he not understand Cerin. I don't think anyone talks faster or more then her) "Calm down. Where is InuYasha? Is Rin still with Kagome? What about Alexis?"

"Rin is safe, Me and the others got the girls out of the clearing as soon as we knew there was danger. Rin and Alexis are with Kagome's friends. The monk and taijia, Kagome got into a fight with the hanyou. He attacked her and tried to attack me. She didn't send anyone to get him." Cerin said in a slightly slower but still hastely manner.

"Alright, let us go."

With Kagome

"Damn you demon! Stop toying with me!" Kagome shouted as she lunged once again at Hiei. Hiei quickly dodged her katana as he blocked the attack from her other one with his. "Wench where did you learn to wield a katana? Because it is pathetic." Hiei sneered as he struck out at Kagome. "Hiei stop playing around. You can't beat her at this rate, focus." Youko said as he sat at the base of a tree to watch this very interesting fight.

Finally Kagome's and Hiei's katanas flew out of their hands and landed about two yards away from them. Youko laughed as he saw that before the katanas even had a chance to hit the ground, Hiei and Kagome started fighting hand-to-hand. Youko watched in amusement as he felt his friends frustration and the attraction that he felt towards this bold and beautiful miko.

When Youko looked back at the two warring ones, he noticed that Hiei had Kagome pinned by her neck to a tree. "There we go go Hiei, but now that you have her what are you doing to do with her..."Youko's train of through was interrupted as Sesshomaru and Cerin landed.

"Release her." Sesshomaru coldly said as he rested his hand on toijikin. Hiei glared at Kagome. "And if I do not." Hiei replied just as coldly as his hand tightened around Kagome's neck. Before another word could be said a firm body collided against Hiei's. "Let my Kagome-sama go you disgusting demon! I said let her go!" Alexis growled out as she buried her claws into Hiei's arms. "No..." Kagome rasped out as loud as she could with what little air she could take into her lungs. Hiei'shand tightened even tighter around her neck as he pulled the teenage kitsune off him. "Let them go demon, before I have no choice but to kill you." Sesshomaru stated as he unsheathed toijikin. "If this woman and kit's lives mean nothing to you, then attack." Hiei groweled out as he slowly let his claws dig into Kagome's neck, letting a few drops of blood slip down her neck and onto his hand.

Alexis buried her teeth into Hiei's hand as he released her she once again jumped at him as she dug her claws deep into his shoulders right beside his neck. Hiei quickly let go of Kagome's neck so that he could get the kit's claws out of is shoulders. "Alexis get off him before he hurts you!" Kagome tried to pull the kit off him before Hiei had the chance to really get a hold on the kit.

Finally Hiei got Alexis by the scruff of the neck as his other hand shot up once again and caught Kagome by the throat. Alexis started squirming in Hiei's hold. "Let go of my Kagome-sama before I get mad! And when I get mad you won't like it very much!" Hiei, tired of the kits infernal mouth, threw her towards a tree. A loud growl came from deep in Sesshomaru's chest as he started to charge at Hiei. However, he was quickly stopped in his tracks as Hiei dug his claws deeper into Kagome's neck letting more blood slip down as Kagome let out a small whimper. Hiei noticed out of the corner of his eye, that the kit he had thrown was heading directly for Youko, who was off in his own world instead of paying attention to his surroundings. A satisfying thump could be heard, meaning that the girl had hit the tree and Youko as well.

Youko was snapped out of his fantasy by a sudden pain in his head. When he could see straight, he looked down to the teenage kit in his lap. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Alexis..." He said slowly as if not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

Alexis looked up at the man she had just hit when he slowly said her name. Her eyes widened in shock as he fire red eyes met the molten gold eyes of Youko's. "Uncle Youko... UNCLE YOUKO!" Alexis screamed as she threw her arms around Youko's neck and hugged him tightly.

Alexis suddenly remembered what was going on as she heard Sesshomar growl. "Uncle Youko, tell him to release my Kagome-sama." Youko chuckled at the teenager. "Alright Lexxi. I'll tell him to let her go and to leave her alone." Youko hugged Alexis as he couldn't help but smiles as his niece beamed up at him.

Kitsune: Well thats all for this time. I know this took alil longer then i orignally thought. I got kinda sick and didnt feel like typing any last night. But i got it put up tonigth so alls good. Well hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitsune: Hey its me once again. This is my last chapter i have to revise so the next chapter that i get typed up will be an all new chapter. Also this chapter has been added onto so if you don't recongize a part of it thats probably because it is new and hasnt been posted before. Well on with the story! Hope yall enjoy.

Last Time:

Alexis suddenly remembered what was going on as she heard Sesshomar growl. "Uncle Youko, tell him to release my Kagome-sama." Youko chuckled at the teenager. "Alright Lexxi. I'll tell him to let her go and to leave her alone." Youko hugged Alexis as he couldn't help but smiles as his niece beamed up at him.

This Time:

"Hiei let her go." Youko said as Alexis hugged him once again. "Fox, I do not have to listen to you or anyone else." Hiei growled as he lifted Kagome off the ground by her neck. "You heard him, let her GO!" Alexis said before she stuck her tongue out at Hiei. Hiei glared at the kitsune as he tightened his grip around Kagome's neck nearly to the brink of breaking her neck.

Shippo came running out from behind some bushes as he saw Kagome's face, he knew she was fixing to do something.

Shippo's POV

'Oh man kaasan looks pissed...maybe I should warn him. So he might do the smart thing and let her go' I thought as I saw my kaasan's eyes begin to glow an eerie shade of violet.

My eyes quickly darted from my kaasan to Sesshomaru, where he stood seemingly paralyzed. He had to be because I hadn't seen him moves since i got here. My eyes then went to Cerin, who stood beside Sesshomaru and also seemed to be paralyzed. Lastly my gaze shot over to the other man who was sitting under a tree. Only then did i notice that Alexis was sitting on his lap. Jealously started rising in my chest as I watched her give him a warm and affectionate hug. I quickly tried to push those feelings out of my mind as I looked back to my kaasan.

Normal POV

"Uhh ... ya might wanna pet my kaasan down before she seriously hurts you..." Shippo tried to warn Hiei, but before he could finish he was hit in the face with a fireball. He wasn't seriously hurt from the fireball, but it did knock him to the ground.

At seeing her kit get hit with the fireball, Kagome grabbed Hiei's wrists and let out her purifying powers, using their connected hands to carry her powers into Hiei's body. He quickly released Kagome's neck and jumped back from her. "Don't you ever hurt my kit again. Do you hear me demon? For if you do it will not be just your arms that I hurt.." Kagome said to Hiei so coldy that it almost made Sesshomaru smile at how well she had learnt to take all emotions from her voice and eyes. Kagome turned and started walking towards Shippo without a backwards glance at Hiei.

Youko's POV

'Ohhh... beautiful and powerful...what a delightful combination. But the best is that has claimed a kit as her son...so she must like kitsunes. Not to mention Lexxi and her 'My Kagome-sama' So that means she is close to this beautiful tenchi...' My thoughts were cut off quick as Hiei mentally started to scream at me.

-Fox! Quit fucking daydreaming about that filthy ningen!-

Ah Hiei, surely you can sense how pure this rare beauty is... she is no filthy ningen. And you should be able to see that better then anyone Mr. Three eyes. Also she has enough heart to take a kit as her son and apparently take care of my Lexxi and that ookami.

-Hn- was the only reply that i got as the connection went dead.

Normal POV

Alexis was gently slapping Youko's face as she tried to get his attention. When she couldn't get him to reply she bit one of his ears hard.

"Damn that hurts!" Youko shouted as he was painfully pulled from his fantasies of Kagome. Alexis fell over off Youko's lap and started giggling at the fake hurt face that her Uncle Youko made. "Lexi...you don't have to be so mean..." Youko pouted as he rubbed his abused ear. Alexis just smiled sweetly then ran over to where Kagome and Shippo were.

"Kaasan! I'm fine that was only a scratch! Don't make such a fuss, InuYasha has hit me harder then that!" Shippo tried to wiggle out of his mothers arms as she checked him for any other injury. Alexis giggled as Shippo looked from his mother to Alexis as his cheeks got a faint pink tint to them. "Kagome-sama, Shippo I want you to meet someone." Alexis grabbed Kagome and Shippo's hands and pretty much dragged them both to where Youko sat.

"Uncle Youko, this is Shippo and his surrogate kaasan, Kagome-sama! She is the one that has been looking after me when otousan was killed..." Alexis was cut off by Youko as he grabbed her and almost yelled, "Kamui was killed? What about meiko, is she alright? Shouldn't your kaasan be the one looking after you? Where is she...where is my imouto?" A sorrowful look, came to Alexis' face as she looked up at Youko. "Kaasan died...a few years after you disappeared, 16 years ago. otousan was all that i had besides you and we didn't know where you were. So he made me ward to Kagome-sama. She has taught me many things and has taken good care of me! She is also watching over Cerin as well. His otousan was killed with mine." Alexis said as Kagome and Shippo kneeled down beside Youko. His face contracted in grief as what he had been told sunk in.

"Shes dead...How did she die?" Youko asked as his bangs covered his eyes and all that could be seen were two small streams of tears going down his cheek. "She got really sick, and no one could cure her..." Alexis said as she hugged Youko lightly. Kagome put a hand on Youko's shoulder softly and gave it a light squeeze. "Alexis, honey i think its time that you take Shippo and Cerin and go find where Sango and Miroku are. Then get Rink and Kohaku and go play. Youko needs some time alone. I will come get you when we have gotten dinner ready. Don't go to far."

Alexis reluctantly left her uncle as she took Shippo's hand, and slwoly walked over to Cerin and told him what was going on A few moments later the three teenage youkai walked towards the edge of the clearing.

A soft smile came to Kagome's face as she watched them walk into the forest and out of sight, before she turned her attention back to the grieving man. "Youko, I take it that want to stay with Alexis is that right?" With a slight nod from Youko, she continued, "Then you are more then welcome to travel with us. That is if you don't mind traveling with a miko, a taijia, a monk, and sesshomaru-sama if he chooses to go." A 'hn' was heard from Hiei as he sat perched in the tree above where Kagome and Youko sat. Kagome took Hiei's 'hn' as an 'ok' as she turned and looked at Sesshomaru until her gaze caught the movement of Sango and Miroku walking into the clearing. "Guys I should have asked you first, but I hope you don't mind, I asked these two to join our little traveling group." Sango and Miroku smiled and said, "We don't mind Kagome. The more the merrier." Sango looked at the strangers then to Kagome. "Where is the demon that they told us about?"

Kagome looked to Youko. "Youko what did happen to the large spider youkai that attacked the kits?" Youko opened his mouth but surprisingly Hiei jumped out of the tree he sat in and stood a few feet away from Kagome and Youko. "It is dead." Hiei answered as Kagome watched him as her pulse raced for a minute at his pure masculine presence. "You killed it, am I right?" She asked as she finally tore her eyes away from his body and to his face. "You would be correct." he replied as he looked at her then to Youko.

Kagome felt something trying to probe around in her mind as she looked to Hiei. She erected a small barrier to keep him out of her mind as she smiled at him. "Hiei...that is your name isn't it, I would appreciate it if you would keep your mind to yourself and quit trying to read mine." Youko let a small smile slip to his face as he watched this girl interact with his cold companion. Hiei sent a glare at the human woman as he got angry at himself as his mind took a turn and instead of thinking of ways to kill her, his mind was running along the lines of what Youko would be thinking. Kagome just smiled again as she turned to her friends then she suddenly remembered InuYasha. "What about InuYasha?" Sesshomaru spoke up before anyone could say another word. "We do not need the hanyou. Let him go where he will. I will not allow him to try to kill Kagome or her wards again." With that he nodded at Kagome and walked to a nearby tree and sat beneath it.

Hiei surprised himself as his mind turned from the enticing miko to the hanyou that they spoke of, as he heard that the hanyou had tried to kill the only human that had ever fought with him and survived. He was even more surprised at how much he wanted to kill the hanyou for even thinking of harming her. He was brought back to reality as Kagome cheerfully said, "Sango, how does setting up camp for the night sou,d. We can continue to the village we heard about tomorrow. I will fix us something to eat." She gave Youko's shoulder another gentle squeeze. "that sounds great Kagome, Miroku and I will go gather some firewood and water, so you can get whatever you need to cook dinner ready." Sango said somewhat to cheeful as she pulled the monk into the forest as he barely grabbed the water container, Kagome just laughed and shook her head. "They are something..." Kagome slowly stood up and looked down at Youko then over to Sesshomaru before she went over to her pack with a fake cheery disposition as she began to set out everything she would need for dinner. She tried to keep her eyes from Hiei as he stood in front of her. A soft blush came to her cheeks as she let her eyes once again linger on his body then she looked up at his face.

Hiei felt his body respond to her blush as he quickly turned and jumped into the tree that Youko sat under. Kagome turned and looked in the general direction that the three youkai men sat. "Since you three are the only ones here I will let you decide what we eat for dinner tonight!" All three sets of eyes turned from where they had been to look at Kagome. She smiled alil more. "Well I can't be kept waiting all night. The children will be expecting their food soon, and when I don't have any ready for them. I will tell them that it was your fault. So then you'll have the pleasure of dealing with five hungry and growing teenagers." At Kagome tease, both Youko and Sesshomaru looked at her with what kagome wanted to call fear in their eyes. "Hn" was heard from the tree as Hiei brushed off her tease.

A few more minutes of silence expanded to even more time as Kagome stood there waiting for an asnwer. Finally Sesshomaru spoke up, "Ramen...I want ramen." Kagome nearly fell over laughing as she heard what Sesshomaru said. "Since there are no other suggestions, ramen it is then."

Everyone settled back into the comfortable silence, except Kagome who was humming. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed as he listened to Kagome humming softly. While Hiei, even though he would never admit it, did the same as his thoughts turned to the strange miko that he couldn't get out of his mind, even though he had known her less then a day. Youko stared at a small flower that was gorwing not to far away from him as he slipped into his own thoughts.

Kitsune: well there ya are. hope yall enjoyed that. i tried to make it alil longer then what i had orginally planned for all the people who have continued to read my story. please review. and i have counted the votes on who will mate with who. and i will post those on the next chapter. (i would put it on this one, but im to lazy and tired.) JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

Kitsune: Hey sorry for the long wait. My senior year has been hell so far. Ive been soooo busy. But hey its been fun to. well hope yall enjoy this next chapter. and just to let yall know. I am going to be cutting off the poll of who should be with kagome in like one or two chapters, so if you havnet put in your vote, you need to do so now.

Last time:

Everyone settled back into the comfortable silence, except kagome who was humming. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed as he listened to Kagome humming softly, while Hieie, even if he would never admit it, did the same. Youko stared at a small flower that was growing not to far away from him as he slipped into his own thoughts.

This time:

Youko's POV

"How can my imouto be dead...She promised me she would take care of herself. She can't be dead. Meiko had never been sick a day of her life...there must be something else that happened to her. But what...Maybe that woman, Kagome, would know something that Lexxi don't..." I was snapped out of my thoughts as Kagome placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her , as my eyes automatically were drew to her beautiful blue eyes, they were so innocent and trusting as she smiled. "Yes?" I finally managed to form that one tiny word as I pulled my eyes away from hers.

I noticed that her smile was even more alluring then any treasure I had ever found. I feld a deep need to always make her smiles. Once again I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard her magical voice. It sounded so sweet that any living thing in the world would stop and listen just to feel the magic spell it seemed to put over you. "You looked like you could use some company, and sinec your friend up there..." She looked up to where I knew Hiei sat, "Wasn't going to offer his services, I thought that maybe i could keep you company. I have everything ready to fix dinner as soon as Sango and Miroku get back with the wood for a fire." Kagome smiled as she sat down beside me and leaned back against the tree. "Some company would be nice, so I think I can find some use for you." I teased her as i relaxed then stood up and stretched my sore muscles.'God I have to stop sitting down so long.' I thougth as i felt my muscles shift. "Since you are done with everything that you can do at the moment, why dont you accompany me on a walk." I said as i held out my hand to help her up.

Kagome graced me once again with that breath taking smile as she placed her delicate hand in mine. "that would be splendid..." I felt a smile come to my face as she so graciously agreed. "then let us be off!" I was cut off as Kagome was jerked away from me by no other then, a growling Sesshomaru.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he jerked Kagome away from Youko when she took his hand to stand up.

Kagome was confused as she was held close to a hard muscled chest. When she finally was able to get her head to stop spinning, she felt a silky fabric against her cheek. "Sesshomaru-sama...Why did you jerk me like that?!?" Kagome said as she tried to pull her arms out of his tight grip. "I do not trust him. Most likely he senses the completed Jewel and wants you to with him so he can steal it." Sesshomaru whispered so low that the other demons could not hear what he said. To everyone's surprise, Kagome laughed softly and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek as she smiled up at him. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama thank you for caring, but there is no chance that he could get the completed Shinkon Jewel, even if he wanted to. Also, I know he means no harm." Youko, Hiei, and Sesshomaru just stared at her as if she had justed turned into a three headed demon right before their eyes.

"How do you know that Kagome? You may have had some training and become very skilled with your katanas but it is not enough to be over confident of your skills. That is how many good warriors get killed." Kagome once again laughed as Sesshomaru minunderstood what he words meant. "Sesshomaru-sama, d you not trust my judgement? As for making sure the Shikon jewel is safe, well the shinkon jewel is no longer in danger. It has fuly joined my body again, and this time it is never going to leave it again." Sesshomaru let a very small smirk come to his face as she realized what she was getting at. "As you wish, I will be here so if you need me, I will come to you." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a soft squeeze then he turned to Youko. "Fox if yo uso much as lay a finger on a single hair in a disrespectful way when you are with her and I find you, You had better pray that someone kills you before I get to you." Sesshomaru glared at him and Youko shivered as he thought. 'That glare means death. And i think it could freeze the largest waterfall or the hotest hot spring.'

Hiei's POV

'She has the Shikon Jewel...So the rumors were true. A miko that adopted a kit and travels with demons does have the completed jewel. This could be very intresting. I might just stick around.' I thought to myself as i watched the scene before me unwind slowly, even as more and more questions were left unanswered.

Now who is the one that, their mind won't leave the miko. She is a human Hiei, remember you hate humans. You should just go and finish searching for that lost sister of yours. I will handle things here.

-Fox, do not try and assume anything. I do not have to say anything further to you. The only thing that I'm staying for is the prospect of getting the Jewel for myself. Then I will find my sister.-

HAHA. Continue to fool yourself.

Kitsune: Well thats all this time, sorry for not updating so long, I started college this year and have been up to my eyes in work. Im going to try to get back in the hang of updating regularly again. I'll try to have a longer chapter next time. Please be patient with me.


	7. AN

Kitsune: Thank you all for being so patient with me. Luck has not been on my side. I just wanted to announce the results of the pairings. I finally got around to counting up all the tallys.

And the results are.....

Hiei-Kagome

Sango-Miroku

Sesshomaru-Yukina

InuYasha-No One (maybe dead, I don't know yet)

Kikyo-DEAD!

And since there was no girl that was not already taken with the votes available for our dear Youko, I will have with with an Original Character that I have yet to bring into the story.

Also, there were a few that voted for Youko/Kagome/Hiei and Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei. For those of you who did, I will put in some parts for you guys.

And there was a person who asked if I did lemons. I have never in my life done a lemon. But, I may try it in this story. If I do, it will be a chapter all its own, so that anyone who doesn't want to read it, can skip over it.

I am hoping to have the new chapter up either this week or next week. My old computer crashed and I had to replace it, so I lost all the chapters I had ready to put up. So I ended up having to go through my stacks of boxes full of notepads to find where I had written this story down. So please be patient and I will update the actual story very soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Last Time:

Hiei's POV

'She has the Shikon Jewel...So the rumors were true. A miko that adopted a kit and travels with demons does have the completed jewel. This could be very interesting. I might just stick around.' I thought to myself as i watched the scene before me unwind slowly, even as more and more questions were left unanswered.

Now who is the one that, their mind won't leave the miko. She is a human Hiei, remember you hate humans. You should just go and finish searching for that lost sister of yours. I will handle things here.

-Fox, do not try and assume anything. I do not have to say anything further to you. The only thing that I'm staying for is the prospect of getting the Jewel for myself. Then I will find my sister.-

HAHA. Continue to fool yourself.

This Time:

Normal POV

Kagome smiled more to herself then anyone as Sesshomaru so casually threatened Youko. "Sesshomaru-sama come now, you are acting like a over protective father, or should I say a jealous mate." She teased him slightly and started to pull away from him. She was very surprised to find that she couldn't move from him.

"Perhaps I should act more like an over protective and jealous mate. Then you might be a little easier to handle." A small smirk came over his face as he watched her eyes widen and a deep blush spread over her cheeks. "Sesshomaru-sama! That is nothing to be joking about. You could get someone to think that you have an interest in mating with me. Then do you know how many pissed off demonesses I would have here, trying to kick my ass. All so that you would see them as strong enough to mate with you, and bear your pups!" She slammed her fist against his chest, when he didn't even respond to her fist, she let out an aggravated sigh.

At her sigh, he let a full out grin come over his face as he looks down at the fiery little miko with the innocent face, and that he still held in his arms. "Who said I was joking?" Sesshomaru whispered as he nuzzled her neck softly. Kagome's eyes widened even more as Sesshomaru began to nuzzle and nip at the junction of her neck, right where a mating mark would go.

Without warning, he dropped his arms and stepped back away from her, his normal cold mask back in place. Kagome looked up at him. "Go on your walk. It is getting dark, and soon the children will want their dinner." With that said, Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the tree that he had previously occupied.

Watching Sesshomaru, Kagome smiled slightly before turning and walking slightly towards Youko. Flashing one of her blindingly bright smiles she asked cheerfully, "Do you still want to go for that walk?"

Youko, never one to turn down the company of a beautiful woman returned a smile and nodded. "Why of course, my sweet. I would never dream of saying no to a woman as beautiful as you." At his statement, Kagome blushed slightly and giggled. "You are as smooth as I had heard you were." Youko held out his arm, allowing Kagome to set her hand on his arm in a gentlemanly way.

Sesshomaru's POV

I went back to where I had been previously occupying after my discussion with Kagome. Her confidence was a good change from the weepy girl who she had used to be. 'She has grown quite a bit.' Yet at the same time, it was that same confidence that angered me so much. Just because she was a powerful miko and had been trained by myself, and two of the other lords, does not make her invincible!

My eyes watched the two of them as they walked towards the forest, my eyes bleeding red for a moment, before I could manage to pull on my cold emotionless mask. When they were out of view, my mind withdrew into my inner most thoughts, letting my youki keep tabs on the movement of the other demon that was hiding in the trees still.

With Kagome and Youko

The light conversation slowly ended not long after they left the clearing. The silence was nerve wracking. Both were lost in their own thoughts, Youko's thoughts were about his deceased imouto. Her death weighed heavily on his mind. The fact that he wasn't there when she needed him most. He had promised her that he would always save her. Had anyone really searched for him, or was what the woman at his side lying? He read no misgivings in what she had told them. His eyes wandered over and watched the girl for a moment, before shaking his head slightly to clear his mind.

While Kagome's thoughts were on the strange demon known as Hiei, and what may be his motives for not finishing her off. His actions confused her. Very rarely had she seen a demon who had so much killing spirit, yet didn't kill when he was defied. The only demon who was really similar to Hiei, would have to be Sesshomaru.

At the sound of water, Kagome blinked slightly and looked around for the source. When her eyes landed on a small stream that ran into a pond, her eyes brightened, and a smile came across her face. She went over to the pond and dropped to her knees in front of it, letting her fingertips skim over the top of the water. "It's so beautiful...." She says softly, her eyes watching the fish move around lively in the water.

Youko's eyes followed followed her as she went to the water, his sharp ears barely catching her words. "It is just a dirty pond Kagome. I see nothing beautiful about this." He says as he walks up behind her. His sharp eyes continued to search the water for the hidden beauty that Kagome had seen. Seeing nothing he finally just looked at Kagome, watching her face as she giggled. "What do you think is so funny?" Slight anger rising to his voice as she continued to laugh at him. "You have to look beyond what you can see with your eyes." She smiled up at him. "Just the simple little pond with life living in it is beautiful...Where I am from the ponds don't look this clean and beautiful."

Kitsune: Hey I am soooo sorry about all this. Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get it up so yall would know that I ain't forgot about ya. WELL, just letting ya know, I lost all the notebooks that had my future chapters...so I am having to rewrite all of them from what I remember... Please be patient if some things are not correct. I may redo this chapter, and rewrite parts of it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad that so many of you like it, and I really hope that you enjoy the upcoming chapters!


End file.
